


Not Since

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Magic, Magic Box, in the future everyone is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Since

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmesandy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=callmesandy).



As she exits the shop, a poorly cast glamour shimmers to her left, revealing a shabby figure. She can't help staring; it has been --

"It's been years. I haven't felt real magic since --"

"You can sense witches?" she asks in a hiss. Behind her, baubles and spices hum without purpose; magically speaking, the shop is a dead end.

"I am -- was -- relatively good at divining, yes."

"Hogwarts?" No, anyone his age is dead or condemned.

"Watchers' Council."

He's a Muggle, but Hermione hasn't been able to speak freely of magic since Harry, so she slides her tongue into him, guiltless and hungry.


End file.
